


Sweetest Treat

by Sami_Fire



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin invites Takumi up to her room for some sweets and a somewhat spicier treat. Rated M because the sex isn't that detailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Treat

There was an unusual amount of activity around Corrin's room that night. Jakob and Felicia were delivering food up to the room, and when Felicia asked Corrin what the occasion was, all she got was an enigmatic smile and a "Tonight is a special night." That seemed to satisfy her, and so the work was completed.

A few minutes later, Takumi entered the room, looking a bit grumpy. "Why did you have to call me in here this late? I was about to get ready for bed." At that moment, he seemed to notice the setup. "What's with all the food? And why are you in your nightclothes?"

Corrin patted the spot on the bed next to her. "I thought I'd give you a little treat tonight. Won't you come over?"

Takumi sighed. "Fine." He shuffled over to Corrin's bed and plopped down next to her. "So...? What are you planning?"

"Many things," Corrin said with a giggle. "But maybe we'll just stick to a few tonight." She picked up a plate with some mochi sweets on it, picked one up, and held it out for Takumi. "Open up."

"Come on, I can feed myself," Takumi grumbled before letting Corrin feed him. The sourness to his expression faded after he swallowed the treat. "Huh, this is actually really good. Who made it?"

"I did," Corrin said. "I got some help with finding the recipes and putting things together though."

Takumi nodded, fairly sure he knew who helped. He looked at the plate, and then back up at Corrin. "Can I have another?"

"Of course." Corrin held another sweet out for Takumi, who took it quickly.

The second sweet seemed to change Takumi's mood a bit. A quirk of the brow indicated a little mischief, and he said, "Just sitting here being fed is kind of boring. It's my turn now." He took one off the plate and held it in his teeth carefully. "Come and get it," he said through his teeth.

Corrin grinned, glad to see that her husband had eased into the situation. "I certainly will." She leaned in close and was about to claim the sweet when Takumi ate it himself. "What was that for?"

Takumi licked his lips, a sly expression crossing his face. "These are fine and all, but I think I'd rather have the best treat of all: you."

“Is that so?” Corrin leaned in close to Takumi’s face. “Well, as you said… come and get it.”

Takumi stared into Corrin’s eyes for a moment before closing his eyes and closing the gap with a strong kiss. Corrin allowed him to slowly lean her further and further down till she was on her back. After a pause, Takumi started grumbling again. “If I’d known this was going to happen, I would have come a little less dressed up.”

“That’s nothing we can’t fix, right?” Corrin had already reached up to undo all the little ties and slowly work Takumi out of his clothes. 

Soon, he'd gotten his top off and was working on his pants. His breathing had quickened, and he could feel the first rushes of excitement flowing through him. By the time he'd gotten his pants off, he was more or less ready to go. Sighing, he lowered himself onto Corrin once more, who had casually thrown her nightgown aside while he was occupied. "Finally," he said. "That took long enough." He couldn't help himself; he found himself staring at Corrin's exposed breasts.

"Do you like what you see?" Corrin said, turning a little red despite herself.

"Yes, very much so." Cautiously, Takumi reached to cup the right breast, gently massaging where he went. "They're perfect, you know that?"

"You're perfect," Corrin said, stroking Takumi's face above her. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, and don't think otherwise either."

Takumi's face flushed and he looked slightly away. "That's a tall order for someone like me. But if I'm good enough for you, well... I'm happy with that."

"You're more than good enough for me," Corrin said. "I love you."

Takumi smiled back before leaning in for another strong kiss. They did not part so easily this time, and he took his opportunity to do as he was supposed to do in this situation. He couldn't help but feel a little delight from every pleased noise that Corrin made, and at the fact that he was the reason she made them. He made sure to be attentive, but it almost seemed that he could do no wrong. Corrin was encouraging him, wanting him to go deeper, longer, faster. He held her close, kissed her everywhere he could, and tried to keep her in the throes of pleasure till the climax.

When it was all over, Takumi sighed and rolled over next to Corrin, putting his arm around her. "You spoil me rotten, you really do. And you make it so hard to say no. What will the others think when they see what you do to me?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. They're probably happy for you. Maybe even a bit jealous." Corrin nestled herself closer to Takumi’s body, stroking his chest.

"Jealous? Of me?" Takumi shook his head. As much as Corrin tried to help him with it, he was sure that he would never be able to shake the notion that he was forever just Ryoma and Hinoka’s little brother, forever inferior to them, forever not a person to be jealous of for any reason.

"Mm-hm. But really, does it matter what they think? I think you and I being happy together is all that matters." It did hurt Corrin a bit, seeing how little Takumi thought of himself and how bitter it made him. If he would ever have even a small portion of the faith in himself that she had in him, it would make her endlessly happy.

"It sounds so nice when you put it that way," Takumi said with a light exhale. "I'm happy. I really am. I love you."

“I love you too. Don’t ever forget that.” Corrin rested her head on Takumi's chest, listening to his gentle breathing. For a while, the two just stayed silent, enjoying each other’s warmth and company. Soon, however, Corrin heard a snore. Smiling to herself, she moved a strand of his hair out of the way. Takumi brought his hand up to hold hers and sleepily mumbled "love you" before drifting off again.

Soon, Corrin drifted off herself, into a dreamless sleep. As she sank into slumber, she hoped that Takumi would sleep well too.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Takumi. I wanted some fanservice. Therefore, I wrote it and shared it with you all. Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
